


homecannon (homestuck home headcannons)

by lemonberry01



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonberry01/pseuds/lemonberry01
Summary: For some reason I felt the need to do this, if you're really wondering what this is it's basically like a tour through all the homestuck kids/trolls house, each chapter will be a different house! (however, for rosemary and davekat I will do their houses as well!) I will take shipping requests (like for example a johndave house!) Keep in mind, there are some things that will be changed around (since they're headcannons btw) so I hope you don't mind!
Kudos: 2





	1. Johns house (post meat epilogue)

As you hold the rusted door knob you feel something wash over you, as if you were unlocking something forbidden yet a treasure not forgotten. When you open the door the smell of sadness washes over you as you sense that this house will remain forever vacant. When you look ahead, there is a decent sized painting of John in his god tier form. And to the side of that, a photo of all the kids and the two trolls, it looked like a robot took the picture since everyone was around a tree for christmas.

As you turn to go into the living room there is all the things he still had as a kid, even the picture with his nana’s urn, it lay with pictures he took with nanasprite before the game ended. The fire was out but the smell stuck around, the living room was filled with colors yet it felt so hollow for the bright room.

Walking towards the kitchen, there was dirty silverware all around and boxes of take out.the fridge was empty, unpluged in fact. It was heartbreaking to see the kitchen in such a shape. There was a small picture frame in there. A picture of his dad smiling with a thumbs up. There was a cassette tape in there as well, when you picked it up the title was simply “Happy birthday john!” walking into the living room to pop the tape in to see what was on it. His father was seemingly placing a camera down while they baked a cake, John looked to be about 5. He kept asking so many questions the tape ends abruptly after 7 minutes and it's over. 

The last room downstairs has a piano exactly where his old one was. But as you wipe away the dust you see how brand new it looks. It had looked like it was only touched once or twice, but it was enough to know the passion of playing had faded away along with John. Walking up the stairs was old memories of mostly John, Rose Dave and Jade before the game ended, it seemed this was the peak of their friendship. It started at a decline and you couldn’t help but wonder if they really meant to split apart after the game.

In the bathroom there was a heavy aroma of shaving cream, there were broken shavers in the garbage, none looked out of the ordinary, there were only two colors, blue and green. The bathroom toilet was fixed and there were clear signs of that, it was the most clean room in the house.

When you started to walk into Johns room it was scattered, the floor was barely visible, there were sticky notes left around the room it felt like if he didn’t have them he would lose focus of some things. 5 in total, one saying: “Remember to clean before leaving” two being of his father's old notes to John exclaiming how proud he is as a father to have him. There was grief that could not be expressed the room made your heart feel heavy, and you wished you could go back in time and stop him from leaving, but now it was done. And he was gone. 

As you walked back down without looking into his father's old study out of respect, you feel conflicted. The experience left you with a heavy heart but you feel as if it was for the best that John had such a fitting heroic end. And you leave feeling something else as well. Hope.


	2. Rose's house

You find another house that looks more abandoned than the other, you remember who's house this is, its Rose Lalonde's house before she moved into a house with her lovely wife Kanaya. When you walked in the small, somehow lingering scent of vanilla was wafting throughout the house. the wallpaper was grey and the house was as modern as earth c standards could get, you saw empty bottles of pills when you went to the bathroom and that's when the modern loving facade had faded slightly.

There was an empty book shelf where only three books were, they looked like they were important but were left behind, there was moss growing in a corner but it was not bothersome, and the rooms next to the study was her mothers. There was an eerie tone to it as they had construction signs to them, walking in the whole scenery of the house felt wrong. her mothers room was left untouched and there was glass all over the floor, some looked swept up and in trash bags, the other side was really untouched, where the liquor bottles stood, they had grown mossy and there were small flowers growing but some were wilting.

You walked quietly to the next room where it had been her mothers study, it was nowhere near the condition that the other room was in, no holes, no cracks, nothing had been altered for the many years that it had existed. That put some of your mind at ease for an odd reason. as you walked up the stairs there was a cold marble finish to both the stairs and the railing. There stood Rose's room and also the fancy observatory, which you'd like to explore later. When you walk into the room there is a ton of things scattered, even though the human moved out she had still left more things than a person should have. You wonder if she still comes here to just stir in her thoughts maybe that's why the vanilla scent is still around?

the more you walk into the room the more you see how much of a mess it still is. her bed that she left had some knitting equipment on it and it even looks like there are spares of her strife weapons, maybe in case she misplaces them. Actually, there are a lot of spares, too many spares. but you still look around one more time as you go into the long awaited observatory. There was the big, rusted telescope and as you try to toggle with it without moving it at all (more focus wise) there were the stars all shining, there was one constellation that you saw, and it had never occurred how pretty it looked from this angle. when you accidentally move it very slightly you hear an alarm go off, and that's the cue to run as fast as you can.


End file.
